


Once Upon A Sexy OC Collab

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Father-Son Reunion, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), M/M, Making Out, Mature Sexy Stuff xD, Pirates, Sex, Sexy Times, Ship Needs A Hug, Werewolves, all the sex, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: Thomas--“More coffee, honey?” Thomas snapped his gaze from staring out of the window, turning to see Granny standing there with a hot kettle in hand, ready to pour. He sent her a smile and relaxed back into his bench.“That’d be fantastic, thank you,” he spoke with his thick English accent, watching as she tilted the metal can to the point that dark coloured water poured out and into his used cup. He’d had four as it was, or this would be the fourth. He’d been sitting in the cafe for the last two hours, just sitting, watching. He needed to return to his ship soon, to clean up, to rebuild.Magnus--Magnus grunted as he sat on the first stool. He basically ran into the night after the full moon. Sucked. He pillowed his face in his arms and groaned. “Granny Coffee,” he whined, his voice muffled by his arms. He heard her scoff as she nudged his arm with a ready-made mug. Magnus let out another grunt as a thank you and raised his head, sitting up just enough to take a long sip.“Where's your sister?” Granny asked, whacking him on the back of the head for being half asleep on her counter. He grumbled and sat up full, still barely awake.“Still asleep, last I saw her.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun. I'm really getting into this Thomas Buchanan guy. Hope ya'll enjoy :D -KayReaper

 

**Thomas Buchanan                      Magnus Nilsson**

“More coffee, honey?” Thomas snapped his gaze from staring out of the window, turning to see Granny standing there with a hot kettle in hand, ready to pour. He sent her a smile and relaxed back into his bench.

“That’d be fantastic, thank you,” he spoke with his thick English accent, watching as she tilted the metal can to the point that dark coloured water poured out and into his used cup. He’d had four as it was, or this would be the fourth. He’d been sitting in the cafe for the last two hours, just sitting, watching. He needed to return to his ship soon, to clean up, to rebuild.

Magnus grunted as he sat on the first stool. He basically ran into the night after the full moon. Sucked. He pillowed his face in his arms and groaned. “Granny Coffee,” he whined, his voice muffled by his arms. He heard her scoff as she nudged his arm with a ready-made mug. Magnus let out another grunt as a _thank you_ and raised his head, sitting up just enough to take a long sip.

“Where's your sister?” Granny asked, whacking him on the back of the head for being half asleep on her counter. He grumbled and sat up full, still barely awake.

“Still asleep, last I saw her.” It had been a rough one and this was about the only time Granny cut them any slack. She nodded, patting his elbow and heading back to the kitchen, presumably to make his breakfast.

Thomas knocked back his cup and sighed with how empty it was now. He was thinking of getting one to go, in a carry-cup maybe. Did they do that here? He stood from his bench, cup in hand and headed to the counter, stopping at the side.

“Miss Granny,” he called politely, placing the cup down with a light ‘clink’.

Magnus drained the last of his coffee, now a bit more awake and vaulted gracefully over the counter. “What can I get for you?” He worked here after all, and full moon fatigue or not, it wasn't fair to make Gran run the place solo.

“Is there a chance you make caffeine to-go? I need to get to work on my ship,” Thomas smiled tightly, not used to being polite to others. Usually, he’d had to to look out for himself, but this town… “And, is there a possibility of making an open-tab? I may be back and forth for this beverage,”

“We make everything to go. You a pirate? Part of Hook’s crew?” Magnus bent down, rummaging around until he found a pen and the thing granny made people sign for a tab. “Sign this and we'll start you a tab. You can pay it anytime before we close.” Magnus easily turned, grabbing their largest size to go coffee cup and filling it to the brim. He snapped the lid in place and sat it on the counter.

“I am a pirate, yes, but not of Captain Hook’s crew. I’d wish it though,” Thomas held the notepad and pen and wrote out _Thomas Buchanan_ in rather neat handwriting. Thankfully, all his gold and treasures he plundered were still aboard his ship. So payment wasn’t a problem. “Do you take gold?” he asked with faint uncertainty. They had odd paper currency in this world, he remembered. He passed the notepad and pen back.

“We don't, but Mr gold will give you a fair exchange rate. He's surprisingly fond of gold, for the richest man in town. You could pay in gems. I make jewelry.” Mostly for Regina, she made weird enchanted stuff with it. Not his business what she did, he just took her money. Magnus took the pad and put it in the drawer with the other tabs for the day. “You have your own ship?” He was curious, it wasn't often there was a new face in Storybrooke.

“I do, but it’s currently a husk of what the beauty used to be. We were under attack, my ship took the brunt force,” he smiled sadly. Thomas was more interested in the shape of his girl, than his own life. It’d saved him on more than a few occasions. “Not long after, I appeared here, without my crew and with a half destroyed ship,” he may have just given away his ranking and the fact that he was currently alone, but he saw so many nice and polite people, that he was taking the risk. He recognized a handful of faces, just not the bad ones. Well… the Evil Queen, though… everyone seemed to be fine with her presence.

“Well, if I can get my sister out of bed to cover my shift, maybe I could help? I'm pretty good with my hands, far better at carpentry than customer service anyways.” The door chimed as Emma and company appeared, well. Emma, Regina, Hook, Henry and David. “Morning everyone, I'll be right with ya.” He shot a look to Killian, slightly cocking his head towards the new guy. The captain quirked a brow and made his way over.

“I’ll take the usual, big wolf.” He said, turning towards the new arrival and leaning against the counter. “Haven't seen you around before.” he spoke with his usual charming trademark swav. His tone was calm, though curious with that added charm that caught most attention from ladies… and men.

Thomas turned his head slightly, eyeing the man. Hook. Captain Hook. The man was really there and speaking to him. The man was a legend, a favourite story of his as he grew up in the Enchanted Forest. He’d dreamed of being a pirate, being a member of Captain Hook’s crew, and instead, he gained his own, and became a Captain himself. Was it wrong to think that he’d give that up for a chance of being the Hooked pirates crewmate? It’d mean giving up his own, and he loved his own crew like a family. Captain to Captain… seemed to equalize them. They were on the same terms with that thought and fact.

“Aye. Because I only arrived a few days ago,” in a destroyed ship. He hadn’t left his girl until the day before, when he thought that maybe it’d been a good idea to eat and drink, and not starve himself.

“He's a pirate too, Killian. You two should swap stories over rum.” Magnus teased, handing over Killian's rum-spiked coffee. The pirate raised a curious brow and took his beverage in exchange for a few bills. Magnus was distracted by the door chiming again and a very rumpled Ruby coming in.

“Sorry. I'm here, I'm here. You're supposed to be off, Magnus.” She chastised, coming around the counter and punching him in the arm. “Why didn't you wake me up?” She grumbled, pulling on her apron and shoving him sideways.

“You looked like a sleeping puppy and I didn't have the heart to wake you, big sister.” Magnus teased, kissing her on the cheek. He got out of her way just as Granny appeared with his breakfast, a sausage egg and cheese sandwich that he quickly wolfed down, no pun intended.

“A fellow pirate, really?” Killian inquired, eyeing the newcomer inquisitively as he sipped his coffee.

“I’d say Captain, but I can’t be a Captain with a partially destroyed ship,” it was Captain Hook, he was willing to tell that man anything, which wouldn’t actually be a good thing. “Speaking of, I best be getting back to her,” Thomas sent a _thank you_ to the old lady behind the counter and grabbed his cup quickly before leaving. He’d been feeling the hot fluttering in his chest by just sitting next to the man and having chatted with him. He was… incredible. His idol.

“Awww, he has a crush on you, Killian.” Magnus joked, rounding the counter with his newly filled coffee cup. The pirate gave him an incredulous look.

“And how pray tell would you know that.” Hook asked as he made his way back to the table with Emma and CO.

“I could smell it.” Magnus and Ruby said in perfect unison. _Damn it, that was my line!_ They had a habit of doing that, saying the exact same thing at the same time. It drove Granny mad.

The bell rung again, Thomas striding, he’d forgotten to pay for his first cups of coffee, thanks to Miss Granny. He had the jewels on his person. “Apologies,” he smiled tightly again, dropping a few on the counter before turning and leaving again, heading towards the door when-. He stopped, pausing to turn to the blonde that had served him. “Did you offer aid earlier? I could use it,” he tried hard to avoid the other pirates gaze, his chest warming at just being in the same room.

“I did. Lead the way, Captain.” Magnus said with a grin, kissing Ruby on the cheek once more and shooting Killian a wink before following the newest pirate.

“Aye, dock five,” he called as he left, passing the threshold of the door again. He was thankful the lad offered. It was a mess and he really did need the aid in fixing her up. It’d been quite the battle.

Just as Magnus was about to exit, he caught Henry’s eye and mouthed ‘ _Operation Cobra_ ’, sending the boy a wink and catching up to the pirate in a few quick strides of his long legs.

\----------

“This is her,” Thomas stared up at the broken husk of his still floating ship, his brow knitting and pointing up in the centre. She looked worse in the light, making him question how she still managed to stay above the surface, let alone float so smoothly. He could feel the sadness creeping up on him, watching and hearing the creaks and groans of broken and breaking wood.

“Looks like all the damage is above the waterline,” Magnus commented, patting the pirates shoulder. “Worry not, Captain, we can rebuild her! We have the technology!” Magnus laughed at his own joke as he made his way smoothly up the gangplank.

“I thank you for your enthusiasm,” it was actually building Thomas’ own as he followed behind and stepped onto his girl. Though he had to climb over a few large planks that had fallen. The bloody crowsnest was on the deck for heaven’s sake. “I may need to pay for more deckhands,” he muttered as he stepped over to turn it to sit right, pushing it and using a decent amount of strength to turn it over. “You wouldn’t happen to know any, would you?” his voice was faintly strained before he managed to flip it.

“I know a certain dashing rogue who might. Provided you can speak to him without blushing like a maiden.” Magnus teased as he began stacking heavy broken timbers, getting them out of the way, so he could tell what was salvageable and what was useless. He knew a bit about boats, he spent a lot of time reading about old warships in Belle’s library. He, as a fellow craftsman, had a great respect for good craftsmanship and the fact this vessel still stayed afloat was a testament to that.

Thomas bit at the inside of his lip as he paused in clearing the large slabs that had once been the walls of the map-room. He couldn’t have been that obvious, really. And in front of the Captain. Or that was who he assumed, since he was the only dashing rogue he was aware of or acted oddly towards. “Was I really that obvious,” he frowned as he continued to pick up the timber and wood of the area he had been standing in.

“Not to someone without supernatural senses.” Magnus shrugged. The damage was pretty substantial, but the framing of the ship still seemed sound. It would still take a fair bit of fixing, but the damage certainty looked far worse than it actually was. They were in no danger of sinking, at any rate. That was good, he didn't fancy water overmuch. _I hate water especially wet water!_

“So Captain Hook is unaware,” it wasn’t really a question, more of a statement. Only the supernatural creatures with the sense knew… supernatural? “What are you?” he glanced over his shoulder at the boy. He was aware of the term, but he’d never met such a creature.

“A seventeen year old werewolf with a big heart. And- my sister and I may have illuded to your attraction.” More like they'd blatantly blurted it out to Captain Jones. _Whoopsie_ . Magnus hefted a rather heavy timber that looked to be a segment of the mast over his shoulder and tossed it atop the useless pile. _Well if he didn't know you were a werewolf before lifting that by yourself would have given it away._

Thomas had stared as he just simply carried the mast, of all things, he’d picked that up like it was just a large branch. A werewolf. Again, that term was familiar. Would it have any relation to the killings he’d heard of? Up in the snowy mountains? Maybe, maybe not- “He knows?!” Thomas dropped one of the relatively large and heavy metal rope clamps, the object landing on his booted foot. He instantly jumped back and leaned against what was left of the crowsnest, his foot not touching the ground. “Bloody hell,” he hissed under his breath.

“Careful, Captain Butterfingers.” Magnus chastised, shooting him a concerned look. “If it's any consolation, he seemed rather…. Intrigued by the prospect. “ Magnus shrugged, pausing to see if the pirate had severely injured himself.

Thomas had been about to snap back with protesting towards being patronized by a boy, a lad. He still had the mind too, but Captain Hook being intrigued by the prospect of Thomas’ fondness for him was… enlightening, a relief to him. The faint warmth in his chest had returned and he paused, swallowing thickly.

He carefully lowered his boot, standing solidly. His leg from mid-calf to foot was now sore, but the was probably because of the weight of that damn clamp that he’d dropped. “He did?” Thomas stepped forward, a very faint limp following. It wasn’t bad, not worth finding aid. He could walk it off easily.

“Yup,” Magnus said, popping the P, as he continue what he'd been doing. “Maybe leave the heavy stuff to the guy with super strength eh, Captain Klutz.” Magnus joked. He didn't know why, but it was rather fun to tease the pirate. He looked kinda adorable all annoyed and flabbergasted.

“Don’t patronize me, boy,” he spoke calmly, though with a sharp edge to his tone. “I didn’t become the Captain of a ship by heritage,” Thomas added as he returned to the metal clamp. It hadn’t been that it was too heavy. He could lift his own weight. It’d been what the lad had said that stunned him enough to drop it in the first place. He’d built this ship up before, with a few hands helping him, and it hadn’t been as bad as this time, but he’d restored this ship before. This ship was his heart and soul, and by the god of the ocean, he’d do it again, regardless of the weight of whatever he was carrying, or the weather. He’d fix her back up.

“As you wish, Long John Cranky pants.” Magnus muttered under his breath. The sound of approaching foot steps drew his gaze toward the dock, just as Snow, the dwarves, Killian, Emma, Henry and Charming arrived.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?” Henry asked, his bright giddy smile in place. He loved helping the poor denizens of the enchanted Forest with their woes. He was a good kid, Magnus liked him. He was like the little brother he never had.

“Permission granted, lad,” Thomas called with an actual smile. That smile the boy was sending up wasn’t that different to his own when he was young. The excitement of the promise of the open sea. A ship build or stolen by pirates themselves. Great fun. And he wanted to please the boy, humour him and treat him in kind. “I’m in need of a first-mate while I’m here. Care to take the title?” he slipped off his long, green coat, letting the cool, ocean air hit the bare skin of his forearms, his faded white sleeves having been rolled up beneath.

“Aye Aye, Captain,” Henry replied with obvious glee, darting up the gangplank the, others following behind. Killian chuckled at Henry's exuberance as he made his way to his fellow Captain.

“Where do you need us, mate?” Killian asked, his trademark charm in full force. _The flirtatious shit._ Magnus thought, chuckling to himself. He figured they could still use a few more hands so he shot a text to Robin, the merry men would be really helpful here. And he could stare at Robin’s ass, big bonus there.

“All hands on deck, mate,” Thomas tried to seem as casual and as at home as ever, and being on his ship made it a little easier to feel at ease with the man being there. He was on _his_ ship, he held the ground. He felt like Captain Buchanan. “Though, I may need help with that,” he directed his gaze towards the crowsnest, which wasn’t meant to actually be on the _deck_.

“We'll have your girl in ship shape before you know it. Give it an hour, Swan’ll have the whole town here to help.” Killian chuckled at Emma's sudden death glare, which really only worked on Henry. The rest of them only pretended to be affected. Magnus smirked at his phone as he got a response from the town's other dashing rogue.

 _“We’re on our way.”_ Ha victory! Magnus didn't even attempt to hide his grin. He tried to hide his feelings for Robin, but it was kinda pointless. The bandit was clever enough to figure it out. Especially after his help in the whole Zelena fiasco.

“And what are you grinning about, mate,” Thomas scoffed as he dragged a lengthy pile of useable planks and timber over, carefully placing them beside the werewolf’s own. Killian, as he learned his real name, had helped him with that and lingered a moment before turning to the other things they’d be grabbing and piling back over near the wall to the map-room.

“Nothing!” Magnus deflected quickly, trying and failing to hide the blush creeping up his neck. He'd thought Thomas would be too distracted by Killian to notice his internal crush gushing. _Caught like a rat._

“Really… and I thought that I was obvious,” Thomas smirked as he watched the boy, his eyes glinting in slight delight by the turning of tables. Something was up, something made the boy act like _a smitten maiden,_ as he’d referred to Thomas as that beforehand. “Clearly, I’m not the only one pining,”

“At least your man crush is obtainable. Mines older, far more charming than me and probably entirely out of my league.” Magnus wasn't pouting, he didn't pout damn it. He wasn't whining either. He was complaining. He couldn't help it though, Robin Hood was a good man, a gorgeous man and one of the few eligible bachelors in town.

“Please, you’re setting yourself boundaries,” Thomas set his arms across his chest, standing firm. “Take away the idiocy of the limitations,” the pirate was being completely serious. There was no need for walls and limits. It only hindered people. They were in the way of themselves and the happiness they could achieve, if they just took away the stupid limits they gave themselves. “It does nothing for one’s confidence,” he added with a shake of his head.

Magnus paused, turning and giving him an appraising, open look. “I'll do that, but make sure you take your own advice as well, Captain.” Magnus playfully bumped his shoulder as he passed, helping Snow and Emma with a particularly heavy timber.

Killian dropped another stack of usable timber in the pile and purposely letting his lower half brush against Thomas’ backside as he passed, even though there was plenty of room. “Pardon me, Mate.” Killian said with a coy grin. The man did have a fantastic arse and he wanted to see if the wolves had assessed his interest correctly.

 _Take away my own limitations. Remove my boundaries_. Thomas thought to himself, letting a smirk slowly grow at the corner of his lips as he turned to gaze at the man. “I’m tempted not to, Captain,” he tried, watching him carefully. Thomas wanted to come off as flirty, or bluntly interested, one and/or the other would satisfy him.

“Do I need to _beg_ your pardon?” Killian asked, tone laced with suggestion and his smirk grew. So the senses of his werewolf compatriots were useful for many things. He'd have to keep that in mind.

Thomas pursed his lips for a moment in thought, taking the man in before he stepped closer, close enough to whisper, and it seemed that the other Captain was slightly taller. “I’m the one that’ll be begging, mate,” he whispered hotly and lowly against the man’s jawline before reluctantly stepping away heading back towards the area he’d been working in. Thomas also glanced over his shoulder, smirk firmly in place. The map-room itself was intact, as well as the bolt on the inside of the door. He then winked and headed straight towards the door before stepping down the first platform of the staircase.

Killian took the hint, following casually behind and stepping down into the map-room before bolting the door behind himself. Thomas slipped up close as soon as it was closed and reached a hand behind his head, lightly gripping at the other Captain’s hair to pull him in, gently pressing their lips together. They were moist, hot, drawing. Killian was returning the kiss, his hand and hook reaching for his waist and trousers. He felt the cold of the metal slip between his garments, running along his hip and digging in just slightly. The hand was at his belt, unclasping it and pulling the leather apart, the laces being undone next.

Thomas kissed him over and over, his hands moving to rest under the leather of the other Captain’s coat, on his shoulders. He gradually pushed it over them as felt the man pull his arms back to let it drop to the floor, and then the limbs were back. He could feel him pressing harder against him, turning them and slowly stepping him back, further into the room until his lowe waist came into contact with the edge of his map-table, where he was sure a minority of his hand-sketched maps were spread over.

The tongue melted between his lips, swiftly running all over and tangling with his own, wrapping around his own. He gasped lightly, a hand reaching down to the waist of the other pirate’s pants. He held it tightly and drew him that much closer, their leather-clad groins finally coming to alignment. Thomas smirked against his lips, rolling his hips and feeling Killian shift against him, returning the action, again and then again. He’d started a rhythm in rubbing between them, their pelvises rocking back and forth. With every few, he seemed to get that little bit rougher, faster, pushing him further against the table and forcing him to arch in return.

He gasped against the man’s lips, breaking the kiss for only a second before they returned to it. His legs shook for a second when he’d felt the thigh rising between his own, the rocking having slowed for a moment while he pressed closer and brought his leathered thigh up and up until it was pressed against his growing tent. He swallowed thickly and kissed his vigorously, returning his hand to the back of the other pirate’s head, his grip tight on his hair.

Thomas groaned at the feel of the thigh shifting back and forth, lifting slight from their position, rubbing him from beneath, and he couldn’t hold the growing pants, heavy, and low. He felt Hook titling his head, turning Thomas’ own the other way and it deepened the kiss, his hot tongue twisting further. All that and the friction between them was sending hot zaps through his body, sparking heat in the pit of his gut.

“Let’s get rid of these, yes?” Hook suggested as his metal curved limb slipped down into the gap between the front of his girkins and his naval. It was cold, involuntarily making him squirm at the slight touch of it. He’d glanced up from the laces of his trousers being pulled at to see the other pirate lick along his lips, just as they came undone and was opened, his naval and lower now in view. He had no need for undergarments, and certainly not now.

And then the hook was back, the cool, curved metal resting along the base of his shaft and then slowly and smoothly brushing upwards towards the head. Thomas watched intently and felt the muscle twitch in interest and excitement, already having been semi-hard by the time they’d even begun. He watched as the slightest dot of pre-cum leaked and attached itself to the metal as the pirate brushed along the very top and then slipped along the other side, his shaft now in the centre of the curve of his hook. Thomas bit at his lower lip, feeling the gradually warming metal slide smoothly down along his skin and then back up and down again. It was like the man awakened an odd quirk, a newly found kink and advantage to having the hook.

Thomas swallowed and reached out a hand, gripping the wrist of the metal hooked limb, stopping him. He was feeling the heat, he was panting lightly and he wanted Killian to give it to him, to give him the pleasure and receive it in kind.

He watched as the other pirate quirked a brow with his trademark smirk and returned a questioning gaze. Thomas only grabbed his own waist of his trousers and shoved them down to mid thigh before self-consciously turning about, leaning down to rest his forearms along the table.

“Quite a sight,” he heard him mutter to himself as the other Captain ran a hand down his rear, palm and fingers resting over his smooth skin and groping, causing Thomas to flinch and take a sharp breath. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, waiting calmly. He could hear the pirate’s belts and leathers shifting, a cool hook brushing against him before the feel of a hot, smooth length dropping gently between his cheeks. He felt it shortly slipping back and forth between them, gradually prying them apart to press the further. It was slightly wet, probably from Hook using saliva as a lubricant.

The feel of it there, skin on skin and so close to being penetrated, his heart was racing, his breathing having picked up further and the excitement had him rocking back in contrast to Killians’ movements, hearing him chuckle from behind. He felt the pirate slow, pulling back a little further only to slip the head of his shaft between his cheeks, pressing squarely against his hole and pressing his pelvis forward. Thomas gasped as he felt his ring stretching far and painfully as the head of the shaft slipped in, the strain lessening just as tad after it passed. He flinched slightly, almost going unnoticed as Hook waited for no adjustment and carefully pressed further and further until he was maybe more than half a shaft in.

“Easy, mate. Breathe,” he’d heard him call calmly, softly, his flashed hand gently resting on his clothed back. And Thomas tried, he tried to breathe and let himself relax, trying to ignore the burning between his legs and just on the inside of his hole. It’d stretched him far already, drawing a very faint whine from his throat. He could feel him carefully slip back, his body following as he pulled out and slowly thrusted back in, a slow, steady rhythm gradually building. Just a simple back and forth, rocking motion with Killian standing behind him and Thomas leaning over his own map-table. He could feel him slipping deeper with each careful thrust, loosening him with ease. The pain was still there, but with added pleasure. And the pain was becoming bearable, worth it.

“Faster, please,” he groaned against the table, his forehead pressed against the cool tabletop. He was too hot, his body having heated up and was still sparking and almost on fire, a majority of that feeling heading straight for his groin as Hook continued with this damned slow and careful thrusting. Though he hadn’t given him the time to adjust, so it was still so tight and compact inside, only adding to the pleasure. It made him shudder and gasp, arching slightly.

The hand on his back shifted, slipping down until it had a firm hold on his waist, his hip. His hook had moved around to hold at his other rather awkwardly, but it did it’s job, by pulling him back against his pelvis, hips pressing suddenly firmer against hips. They met halfway on each thrust, the heat striking him and running up his spine only to shoot down and heat the pit of his stomach.

Thomas gasped a moan, high-pitched, but quiet, so that the people aboard heard nothing. Hook was rocking into him at a rather decent pace now, harder, faster, a strong, pleasurable roll while Thomas rocked, grinding against him and bucking at the last second before pulling back and then meeting him again. He could hear the other pirate panting with him, quiet, soft, but heavy. He could feel the gradually growing clammyness between them, where their thighs were bare and lightly slicked with a thin sheet of sweat-

“Ahh,” Thomas’ mind snapped blank for a moment, his panting turning heavier and faster. Hook’s hips pulled back again, chuckling breathlessly as he pushed back in and gained the same results. His mind was light, empty, and he pushed back just as the other Captain thrusted forward, meeting him again.

The heat dropped low into his stomach, lower again and the warmth was almost overwhelming as he panted harshly and rutted back again, the speed and force growing and growing with the gasps and groans and then pure arousal and bliss struck him. The heat exploded and engulfed him, Hook’s own seeming to hit him just a few seconds later. He was warm, limbless, tired, panting and so released.

Thomas felt the weight of the man behind him, pressing against him because Killian was as far gone as _he_ was, surely.

“That was fun,” he’d heard him pant as he lazily pulled back, slipping from his insides with what he could describe as _reluctance_. Thomas tiredly shifted, pushing up from the table to lean against it. Maybe half of the other pirate’s release had leaked from him and that gave him the motivation to stride over towards his makeshift bed in the room for one of his used shirts, wiping himself clean with it before turning towards the other and readjusting his clothes.

“Indeed it was, mate,” he smirked as he stepped closer, noting that he’d righted his garments as well. “Time for a sneaky retreat?” he questioned with a slight laugh, pocketing his hand. His ring was still stinging, almost burning, but it was bearable. And, although he was tired and in bliss of the fantastic sex, he had a ship to rebuild.

\----------

Robin and his band of merry men strode along the docks, instantly seeing what the problem was. Who’d miss such a mess like that? The ship was in tatters from the looks of it.

“Ahoy there,” he called out as they passed the front of the ship, eyeing the side for any signs of life.

“We’re up here, Robin.” Magnus said, poking his head over the side of the deck. He looked around for Thomas to invite them aboard, but he seemed to have vanished, along with Killian. “Henry, you’re first mate, invite them up.”

“They have to ask first.” Henry shouted back, grinning at him playfully. He was clearly enjoying himself profusely.

“You heard him, Robin. You must ask permission from our illustrious first mate.” Magnus chuckled, pulling Henry into a headlock playfully. Henry laughed and tried in vain to escape the werewolf’s grip.

“Alright,” the thief chuckled lightly. “May we come aboard these shambles of a ship?”

“Don’t let the Captain hear you say that!” he’d heard Miss Swan’s voice from uptop.

“Apologies. May we come aboard?” he tried instead, making sure to keep any comment of the ship to himself. It was worse for wear at the very front. That’d need to be replaced, for sure.

“Permission granted, Robin!” Henry shouted back, his voice laced with laughter as Magnus released the younger boy. Henry shoved him playfully and Magnus made a dramatic display of being sent toppling to the deck.

“Ack! He's too strong for me!” Magnus joked, drawing chuckles from all around the deck. Emma look particularly amused, so he'd count it as a win.

The thief was laughing as he strode up the ramp onto the ship, now watching what was happening from a better view. His men laughed with him and the rest, gradually spreading out all over the deck and up the back, toward the helm.

It was great watching the events unfold. Magnus was a caring, and kind young man, definitely sibling material, and older brother material at that. Roland loved him like family whenever the young man was there. He was practically his idol and Robin was pleased that it was Magnus he hero-worshipped. He was fond himself. There was just a few things holding him back from actually announcing this to him.

“Help me, Robin! I have been slain by the might of sir Henry.” He joked, smiling up at them from where he'd purposefully fallen to the deck. He was enjoying goofing around, if only for his own amusement. The amusement of everyone else was just a bonus.

“Not yet you haven’t!” Robin grinned, grabbing the wooden sword he kept for Roland from his belt. “I shall fight thee for Sir Magnus,” the thief dropped into stance and held the wooden sword firmly, directing it Henry’s way. He was fond of swordplay, _actually play_. It helped with practice and it was enjoyable.

David tossed Henry his own wooden sword. “Better fight him, Henry. Don't want to be seen as a coward.” David laughed beside Snow as they began their mock duel. Emma watched fondly as well and Magnus stayed laying on the deck, propped up on his elbows, watching and laughing.

“Have at thee,” Robin acted along as he lightly lunged forward, jabbing at the boy. He wasn’t planning on going as easy on him as he did Roland. The obvious age difference and teacher being his example. Henry was perfect age to fight alongside in simple war, Roland was not. He was a child. Henry was as old as Robin was when he was fighting in swordplay.

\----------

Henry thrusted and parried back and forth with the thief, dodging and dancing around the deck. He was smaller than Robin, obviously, so he was pretty hard to hit. He wasn't the best swordsman, but he'd had a few lessons from his grandfather and Captain Hook. He hopped backward up the steps leading to the helm, playing a game of _keep away_ with Robin. The added height from the stairs actually caused Robin to duck a swing or two, one even grazed his hair.

“Very good, Sir Henry! I see your swordsmanship has vastly improved under your grandfather's tutelage.” Robin laughed. The boy was quick and faintly difficult to actually hit, if he tried, because of his size. He'd made a few missteps, but the thief hadn't exploited them. He wanted this to be fun and give Henry the illusion that he was winning. He grunted a bit as the flat of Henry’s sword slapped across his backside, the cheeky little bugger.

“I learned that one from Killian.” Henry laugh, dodging down the opposite side of the stairs. They'd made their way back toward the gangplank, where Magnus pretended to be slain, as slain as he could be, propped up on his elbows laughing. Finally, Robin knocked the sword from Henry's hand.

“Victory is mine, Sir.” Robin said with a small bow. Henry smirked and jumped backwards, grabbing his sword again.

“Not yet, it’s not!” Henry called defiantly, laughing as he pulled the trick of swatting Robin on the butt. Magnus was impressed, Henry gave a pretty good account for himself. Clearly David’s instruction stuck.

They were broken out of their mirth by the appearance of Regina at the top of the gangplank. “What are you children doing?” She asked, seeming more amused than annoyed. Henry and Robin stopped what they were doing, Henry smiling at her happily.

“I was just defending my honor, mom.” Henry explained, smile still firmly in place.

“Defending your honour by slaying an innocent. Ah, Sir Magnus, are you alright?” Robin grinned as he strode over, reaching a hand down to him to help him up.

Magnus took the offered hand and climbed to his feet. “I may have exaggerated the severity of my wounds.” He joked. Regina looked utterly confused and amused. It was a good look for her, way better than murderous or vindictive.

“I see. Well then, carry on.” She started to step aboard, but Henry stopped her with his wooden sword.

“You have to ask permission, mom.” Henry said in clearly high spirits unaffected by the _excuse me?_ Look on her face. Magnus tried not to burst out laughing, covering his mouth and setting his jaw firmly. “I'm first-mate.”

“Says who?” She shot back, crossing her arm and staring at him. The urge to laugh was increasing. This was awesome.

“Captain Buchanan.” Henry stated simply and defiantly proud of his new title.

“And where is he now?” She asked clearly annoyed and yet amused. Magnus had to turn around and hide his face. He was smart enough to know not to make fun of Regina. He gave Robin a look of utter amusement, his whole face red from the effort of concealing his mirth.

The thief was actually biting at his lips and gums, trying not to smirk or laugh. He found it all amusing. He and Regina had become friends over the last few months, and they were close, it just made Henry’s action all the more humorous.

Thomas unlocked the clasp of the door, slyly slinking out without anyone noticing. He’d heard the little conversation with the Evil Queen and that had been his cue. He climbed out and swiftly headed over.

“Right here, your highness,” the Captain wanted to go for polite. He liked his heart where it was. He still felt rather heated, his body still faintly clammy for his and Hook’s activities. And one glance over his shoulder showed that the Hooked Captain was now working up on the higher platform, near the helm.

“Permission to come aboard?” She asked with and utterly defeated sigh. Magnus couldn't help himself. He laughed, stepping around to hide himself behind Robin from Regina’s death glare. His laughter didn't stop him from smelling the potent smell of sex wafting off Thomas. _Really man? Already?_ He was impressed. Talk about taking away boundaries. “Don't let her kill me robin.” He begged between fits of giggles cowardly, using the Bandit as a human shield.

“Permission granted,” Thomas gave a little bow with the gesture to step aboard his broken ship. He took a few steps back from where she was standing, and then turned to look over the added men that were now on his ship. Friends, certainly. They were clearing up. Though, it was still putting him on edge that he knew none of them. Hell, he knew no one else here other than Magnus, and that was through Granny, who’d made him coffee and a few breakfasts.

Robin was sure Magnus had asked him a question, but his shock was overriding his thoughts. He stared at the Captain. It had to be. It was Thomas, his estranged son. He looked so much like his mother. He carried himself with her same determination, he had the same eyes, her eyes. He had Robin's hair and stubble. He didn't know how, he knew but. It was him, his eldest son. “Thomas?” He barely managed to speak, he was still too shocked.

At his name, he turned towards the voice with his usual polite smile, said smile dropping with his face turning pale when he saw who called to him. He remembered the features, remembered the appearance. He recalled this man so vividly, so lucidly. “Father?”

“Father?” Hook muttered as he came closer, now standing at the group's edge and watching the scene unfold.

“I spent weeks, months, searching for you. What happened?” Words couldn't express the horror he'd felt when his eldest vanished. He took the few tentative steps forward. Placing a hand on his son's shoulder as if to confirm he wasn't a hallucination. When his hand met solid flesh he pulled his long lost son into a bone crushing embrace.

“I-...Mother was sick, you were gone too long. I was worried,” he was worried that something might’ve happened to his father too. He remembered it well. It was terrifying. He’d been alone. “I made sure that mother was stable before I left in search of you and-... I was caught by pirates along the docks. I was deemed their cabin boy,” Thomas held the man with his own strength. He felt the corners of his eyes burning with unshed tears. The warm embrace with his father again. It was better than anything he’d ever felt. _Other than Killian’s- shut up_.

“Son, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be gone for so long-” he couldn't finish his thought, a lump forming in his throat. He opted to pour his apology into his embrace instead. He couldn't even describe how he felt, there weren't words for it. He tried in vain to clear his throat, but he abandoned any attempts at speech. He was far too emotional to speak his throat was blocked.

“Want to know something I carried over from my life with you?” Thomas smile happily, feeling the heat running down his cheeks at just the thought of his father being proud of him for thing one, simple thing.

Robin still couldn't speak, he was still fighting back tears. So he simply pulled back just enough to nod.

“I’m the Captain of the Merry-Man. A pirate crew that steals from the rich, and gives to the poor,” Thomas buried his face into his father's shoulder, letting the tears flow, though he kept himself quiet.

“My son, I'm so proud of you.” Robin barely managed to choke out as the tears streamed down his face. His heart swelled in his chest with such pride, he thought it may burst. His son had followed in his footsteps, despite everything. He could scarcely contain himself. He didn't try, he just tucked his son's head beneath his chin and wept happily.

“That’s so beautifuuul!” Thomas could see from the corner of his red rimmed eyes, a dwarf the one he knew as Dreamy was wailing, his hat crumbled up in his hands as they gripped and pulled and stretched at it. The others were in tears as well. Killian actually seemed a bit shaken as well. And on his other side, Magnus. It was then that he clicked, who he’d been waiting for, who he’d been crushing over.

“Father. I think we should thank our friend in common for this reunion,” Thomas spoke quietly, so only he’d hear. It was really all thanks to the werewolf. Thomas appeared in town, the wolf decided to aid him in his attempt at fixing his Merry-Man, which, thankfully, hadn’t been scratched off from the helm of his ship, and the wolf then drew the man to aid him further. Magnus was the consistent one in this situation.

“I didn't do anything special.” Magnus grumbled, looking down at the deck to hide his blush. No, go back to your father/son embrace. Don't give me the spot light! Do not want. Nothing to see here, move along, move along.

Robin sniffed in his emotion, trying to slow the sobbing. It _was_ Magnus that brought him there, having texted him and drew him and his men to the ship, to where he met his long lost son, his pride. He still held tight to Thomas he turned sidelong, facing the young man with a wide, beaming smile. He reluctantly let go of his _Captain_ son, striding swiftly over to Magnus before enveloping him in an embrace himself, holding tight with his face instantly pressing into the werewolf’s neck, near the crook.

“Thank you… so much,” this was worth taking the risk. It was worth every risk. Robin pulled back and leaned in, gently pressing his mouth to Magnus.

Magnus’ eyes went wide in utter shock. He recovered quickly enough to wrap an arm around the older man's waist and kiss him deeply. He chuckled into the kiss when he heard Henry let out a triumphant _whoop_ and what sounded like him giving someone a high five. _Thomas? He was pretty sure he'd heard Thomas chuckle. Wasn't important high fives all around. Break out the champagne._

Robin ignored the sounds around him, guiding Magnus backwards until his lower back collided with what was left of the mast. The wolf growled low in his throat, dragging him impossibly closer, feeling the warmth of the slightly shorter man against his chest.

“Get a room, you two. Children are present!” Regina scoffed and he felt the of sensation of being teleported and they appeared back in Robin’s tent in a swirl of purple smoke. Robin pulled away, his head falling against Magnus’ shoulder as he laughed.

“Guess I got a little carried away there.” Magnus grinned at him, pulling him close and trailing feather light kisses along his neck and jaw. He hummed in contentment as the younger man buried his nose into the crook of his neck, nuzzling him and breathing his scent in deeply. It was surprisingly comforting, his content hum turned into a deep moan as the soft kisses were replaced with a firm bite as Magnus marked his neck.

“Mine.” Magnus growled, his hot tongue lapping across the mark, causing Robin to shiver in response. The wolf was torn between ripping Robin's clothes off and slowly unwrapping him. He settled for the latter, locking their lips in a heated kiss as he slowly slid the thief's jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. He let his tongue explore every nook and cranny of the older man's mouth, wanting to sear the unique flavor permanently to his taste buds. He felt more than heard the growls rumbling in his chest each time their denim clad erections made contact. His hearing was hyper focused on every little gasp and moan Robin was making.

He slowly slid his hands down Robin’s back and around his waist just below the hem of his shirt. He hooked the fabric with his thumbs, dragging it slowly upwards as his hands brushed along the heated toned flesh of the bandit’s torso. He broke their kiss just long enough to remove the obstructive garment. He kissed him a little longer, lingering, letting his hand map every centimeter of exposed flesh, memorizing every spot that made Robin gasp, shudder or groan. Robin made the most beautiful shuddering gasp as his fingers trailed down his spine. He'd file that bit away for later, for now he wanted to move a bit further southward.

The wolf, _his_ wolf was surprisingly tender. His movements all exploratory, as if he hadn't done this before and was simply trying things out, almost experimentally. It felt like reverent worship to Robin. He gasped as Magnus slowly slid to his knees, kisses cascading down the center of his chest, and slowly ever lower. The younger man paused just above his belt, his bright blue eyes looking upwards in a plea for permission. “You needn't ask, I'm all yours.” Magnus smiled at that, pressing a kiss to his navel as he sent his belt flying across the tent.

Magnus slowly unbuttoned the fly of Robin’s jeans, revealing the outline of his cock slowly. It looked huge, pressed against the fabric of his boxers, a large wet spot at the tip. It just begged for freedom from its cotton prison. But first, Magnus pressed his nose into Robin’s groin, inhaling the full force of his arousal. The scent was almost enough to make him cum in his pants. It was a heady mix, like a pine forest, spices and something distinctly and beautifully Robin. He let out an embarrassingly high pitched whimper, a sound he'd deny with his dying breath. Robin carded his fingers gently through his hair, caressing his scalp lovingly. Obvious dog joke notwithstanding, he fucking loved it. He finally took mercy on Robin’s poor cock, slowly easing the boxers downward until his cock sprang free, smacking against the teens chin.

It was huge, there was no other way to describe it. Thick, at least eight inches long, it had a beautiful flared head, which was weeping a steady stream of precum, and it stood proudly above a pair of heavy full balls. “Fuck, you're huge,” Magnus commented, stroking him slowly and just admiring his lover.

“I- gods!” His reply was cut off by the wolf's wicked tongue lapping hungrily at the tip of his cock, gathering all his precum before taking his cock in his mouth. He moaned, gripping the wolf's hair for purchase, not pulling, just holding on. Magnus growled, sending vibrations through his cock that made his legs wobble precariously. It was either a testament to his own will power, or to the firm grip Magnus had on the back of his thighs that kept him upright.

He sucked Robin’s cock hungrily, he was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. He swirled his tongue around the head on every upstroke, collecting and swallowing his beloved's sweet precum. He thanked whatever wicked sex goddess that had blessed him with no gag reflex as his nose made contact with the short hairs of Robin's groin. Robin practically sobbed when he growled happily around the hard spear of flesh in the back of his throat.

“Oh gods! Magnus!” He'd never had his cock taken to the hilt before and the vibrations from those growls felt incredible. He'd never last with the wolf greedily sucking him like this. He gave the handful of golden hair a firm tug to get the wolf's attention. The hooded blue eyes looked up at him and it looked utterly sinful, his plush lips stretched around his cock the entirety of his shaft sheathed in his throat. “Bed, now.” He panted. The blonde pulled off him reluctantly, slowly standing and pulling him into another heated kiss as he walked them backward toward the bed. Robin shoved Magnus to the mattress playfully, landing with a slight bounce and a chuckle. He pulled off his shirt, which was soaked with sweat, tossing it aside. Robin grabbed his wrist when he reached for his belt. “Let me, love.” Magnus nodded as Robin finally toed off his boots and stepped out of his pants, now fully naked.

Magnus let his eyes rake over Robin hungrily as he knelt on the bed at his feet. Robin smiled at him as he slowly removed his shoes and socks. He pulled Magnus closer, his ass against the older man's groin. He whimpered, feeling the heat of the older man's cock pressed against his ass, even through the denim.

“Relax, love,” Robin whispered as he slowly divested him of his pants, leaving him nude. He never bothered with underwear. He felt small and unworthy under the soft loving gaze. Robin must have sensed his discomfort, because he easily pulled him up upwards and into his strong arms, holding him tightly. Magnus was now basically sitting in his lap his long legs astride the rouge's waist. “Look at me, my love.” Magnus opened his eye's and met Robin’s intense gaze. “You are beautiful, you needn't feel self conscious.” Magnus nodded, leaning in for a long sweet kiss.

“Take me, Robin, make me yours.” Robin let out his own lust filled growl at that, shifting his weight forward and pressing him down into the mattress. He kissed Magnus passionately, fumbling for the lubricant he kept under his pillow. He was a single man, he had needs. He snagged the tube, smearing some on his fingers and pressing a digit into Magnus’ impossibly tight entrance.

“Robin! You won't hurt me, please fuck me.”  Robin looked Magnus in the eye and nodded, he trusted the younger man was telling the truth. He generously coated himself with lube and slowly pushed in. Magnus let out a frustrated growl, using his legs to pull Robin forward and impale himself on his cock. Magnus let out a slightly pained groan, but his accelerated healing had the pain ebbing quickly.

“Are you alright?” In lieu of an answer, he pulled the older man tight to his chest and rolled his hips, turning to whisper in his ear.

“I'm fine. Now fuck me. _Hard.”_ He added, the full force of his growl to the final word and Robin acquiesced, drawing almost all the way out and slamming back in. Magnus cried out in pure bliss as Robin pounded into him. He felt so full, Robin was nailing his prostate perfectly. His nerves were singing in electric pleasure, his vision going white around the edges as he was mercilessly fucked into oblivion. He felt heat rapidly pooling in his belly, heralding his impending climax. The thief gave a particularly hard thrust and with a howl, he came, coating his torso in rivers of white, that channeled and cascaded down the dips in his abs.

“Magnus!” Robin shouted as he came, stilling his hips filling Magnus as his walls clamped down like a vice. He collapsed atop his wolf, panting heavily a pair of arms holding him tightly. Once he'd caught his breath, he kissed the younger man long and sweet, breaking away reluctantly and pressing their foreheads together. “I love you,” He stated simply and truthfully.

“I love you too, Robin.” Magnus responded and kissed him softly, rolling them both to their sides and dragging the covers over them. Before long they both drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What d'you guys think? You like? Please let us know!! :D


End file.
